Oh Gods
by awesome-demigod
Summary: Annebeth and Percy just got married. Then Annabeth finds out shes pregnant!
1. Chapter 1

I dragged out of bed one saturday, went into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. _Oh great. _

"Are you okay Wise girl?" My new husband Percy asked and materialized in front of the bathroom.

Yep, I was sick. I hadnt gotten sick in years! Why now? Why in front of Percy?

"Yea, im okay now." i said and flushed the toilet.

"Can I get you anything?"

"yea" most girls would say "_no thank you" _but not me. I take advantage of free labor.

"You can get me a jelly sandwich. Im hungry"

"Annabeth.." he said, gesturing toward the toilet.

"Dont Annabeth me! Im hungry!" He nodded, looking slightly afraid of what he would do if he refused. Good, he should be. I walked down stairs and when he handed it to me I added jalepenos and honey.

"Annabeth thats gross!" Percy said looking slightly nausiated

"IT IS NOT!" I screamed

"okay okay its your stomach."

"Hell yea its my stomach! I- Oh could you turn on the tv! Im missing my favorite show!"I changed the subject in midsentence. My ADHD was really acting up today. I looked at the clock and did a double take I was due to meet thalia for coffee in 15 minutes!

"Never mind about the show Seaweed brain!" I shouted using his old nickname. "I got to go! See ya! YOU BETTER HAVE LUNCH READY WHEN I GET HOME!" My moods were out of whack today. I got into the car and drove to the coffee shop down the road. I parked and went inside. Thalia wasnt there yet and I felt hungry so i went up to the counter to get something to eat.

"Hi, I'll have the pepperoni and cheese sandwich please" I said and the lady shook her head

"Im sorry were out of them. Would you like something else?"

"NO! I DO NOT WANT SOMETHING ELSE! I WANT A PEPPERONI AND CHEESE SANDWICH!" I yelled and everybody turned to stare at me. The lady looked shocked. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. It was Thalia.

"Whats wrong Annabeth?" she asked

"THEY DONT HAVE MY FAVORITE SANDWICH!" i wailed.

"Shes just having a bad day" she said to the lady and said to me "Come on." she steered me to a table.

"Are you okay Annabeth?" she asked

"NO! I AM NOT OKAY! FIRST I WAS SICK THIS MORNING AND WE RAN OUT JALEPENOS FOR JALEPENO, HONEY AND JELLY SANDWICHES!"

"Jalepeno, honey and jelly sandwiches?" she asked, looking slightly sick

"Yeah! There really good! you have GOT to try one!" I said, feeling happy suddenly. She looked confused and then thoughtful

"um Annabeth.." she said and lowered her voice down to a whisper "Do you and Percy..um..."

"Do we what?"

"uh...use protection" I realized what she was implying

"OH NO! Im not pregnant!" i exclaimed and everyone turned to stare again.

"Think about it.. You got sick in the morning, then you had wierd cravings, and your moody.."

"I AM NOT MOODY!"

"My point exactly"

"But im not pregnant! Im going to go to the doctors now! To prove you wrong you will not be right about this one Thalia Grace!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I almost completly forgot about this one. Oops. Well, I hope people will still read! Theres more where this came from! :)**

**Awesome-demigod**

* * *

Oh gods. I thought as a humongous grin spread across the nurses face when she got back with my test results.

"Congratulations! You're pregnant!" My mouth dropped and my brain disconnected momentarily. I tried to say something intelligent like "Would you remind repeating what you just said? I think I might've head you wrong." but what actually came out of my mouth was

"Huhhuh..wassa...wha?" The nurse laughed

"Your test is positive. Im guessing this is your first?" i nodded slowly, trying to piece my brain back together.

"So exciting! Have you and your husband been trying for long?" i hesitated

"Um.." I said "Actually...its a surprise."

"Oh!" she said "Well, it says here you've been married for two years. Im sure he'll be happy." i gulped. I wasn't so sure. It wasn't Percy I was worried about. It was the grandparents to be. My mom had nearly killed Percy before letting us get married. How would she react to this?!

"B-b-but..""Honey, Its normal to be nervous about your first child." She said, touching my hand. She didn't know the half of it.

"Here, take this." She handed me a small paper book of her desk.

"This should cover a good amount of what to expect, and it has a list of websites and books you can check out." and I seriously doubt that any of them will be of any help.

I walked out to the car like a zombie. Well, no natural disaster yet, that is probably a good sign. I sat down and flipped through the little book. As I expected, it didn't say anything about being pregnant with the baby of the son of Poseidon, or how to avoid making "grandma" kill him.

Mother of Hades, im so screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting in the police station, feeling the worst I had in a long time. On the way home, I had accidentally cut off three people, ran a red light, almost hit an unsuspecting pedestrian(Almost. Fortunately for him, he seemed like he was some sort of olympic athlete judging by how fast he jumped out of the way.) and got pulled over. The cop made me do a sobriety test, and a breathalyzer before he accepted that I wasn't drunk, then he arrested me anyway. This shouldn't be happening. My mom is the goddess of wisdom. Wisdom. I just hoped she wouldn't disown me for this. She actually might once she noticed what was growing inside of me. Is that possible? Can a goddess actually unclaim a demigod? I didn't know.

"Annabeth!" I looked up as an officer brought Talia into the room "Annabeth what happened? You were arrested for reckless driving?! Whats going on with you?"

"You were right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." I looked her in the eye "You were right." Recognition dawned in her eyes.

"Oh. _Oh_." She said, her eyes growing huge "Oh my gods." I nodded, my eyes tearing up again. Stupid hormones.

"Can I talk to her alone for a minute?" She asked the officer. He looked from me to her, nodded and backed out of the room.

"Are you sure?" She asked me the second the door shut. I nodded

"Yeah. Im sure." I breathed.

"Wow. Well, it cant be that bad." She said "I mean, you guys have been married for a long time. It cant be too early to start a family."

"Talia." I said "think about that for a second. My mom and his dad have always been rivals. My mom almost started a "natural" disaster when we got married. Imagine what she is going to do when she figures out shes going to have a grandkid with the genes of a son of poseidon."

"Oh." Talia said "Is that all you're worried about?"

"What do you mean is that all I'm worried about?!" I shouted "My mom is going to destroy something when she hears about this!"

"Annabeth." Talia said "Your mom is the goddess of wisdom, not of war. She wasn't happy when you married Percy, but she accepted it. Shes a smart lady, she knows whats best for you. She couldn't possibly expect you not to start a family someday."

"An unplanned pregnancy is not wisdom." I pointed out

"Yes, but it happened." She said "What is she going to do? Force you not to have the baby? Kill the father? Destroy the world that her grandchild is going to be born into?" I sniffed and for the first time, actually started to think things through logically like a good little daughter of Athena.

"No." I sniffed "I guess not."

"See? Now youre thinking. Now, lets get you out of here."

"Cant." I said "They have to take mug shots first for the record."

"Well then, we'll have to come up with something wont we?"

"You mean leave even though he said we shouldnt?" Talia stared at me like I had three eyes

"Annabeth." She said "Are you seriously telling me that you've fought monsters, blown up several major landmarks, AND been a practically international outlaw, and you're scared of skipping taking photos of you when you look like you've been through the underworld?"

"No." I said, crossing my arms "and gee thanks." She patted my arm

"Just telling the truth sweetie."

"Don't call me sweetie."

"Fine. Well lets get on with it. Follow my lead. Officer?" The police officer walked back into the room.

"Done?" He asked, looking bored

"Yes. Now can you please release her? I promise she wont drive while emotional again." She flashed her best winning smile. The officer didnt even blink

"No, sorry. Its protocol." Talia looked over at me

"Follow my lead." She mouthed. "Okay listen up." She said "My friend here is pregnant, and I'm feeling very hormonal today, so unless you want to deal with both of us. You'll let us go." She looked at me and I sniffed loudly. Who says I cant act? The officer paled. For good measure, I put my hands to my face and started fake crying.

"My mom is going to kill me!" I wailed dramatically.

"Now see what you've done!" Talia yelled "You've made her cry!" I walked over to the officer

"Please let me go!" I cried "pleaseeeeee."

"Alright! Alright!" He exclaimed, backing up towards the door

"You can go with a warning! Just stop with the water works." I lifted my head and wiped my eyes as he opened the door and went back to his desk.

"_Women..._"


End file.
